bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sven Oskar
Sven is a silent Quincy-Werewolf hybrid, all traits of the legendary "Silver Quincies". He is a member of the Wandenreich, as Sternritter G. He is also the personal bodyguard for the King and may be considered the second-in-command. UNDER CONSTRUCTION BEEEYEEEETCHHHH 'Appearance' Sven wears a modified version of the usual Wandenreich uniform which consists of an overcoat similar to a M42 Greatcoat with its neckguard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the new Wandenreich symbol. His Greatcoat haves a metal-like cross emblazoned in the center, and the main collar of his Greatcoat haves two tucked-down cyan colored collars on either side, and haves the Wandenreich symbol on his left arm. 'Personality' Sven is a quiet, aggressive, and intimidating individual. He rarely speaks and shows no regard for the lives of others. He would rip a infant apart if it means he can complete his mission at hand. Sven almost never speaks, keeping quiet and never speaking his mind. He speaks through actions, gestures, and communication via the eyes. His refusal to speak is to the point where he absolutely ignores pain and never shows it. He'd even go as far as to ignore others and not respond. When he does respond, he usually gives multiple hints to the question's answer, indirectly communicating with others. Like all Werewolves, he is territorial, aggressive, and very strict. His dominant and strict attitude goes as far as to literally not allow the other Sternritters to go anywhere because they did not wait for their King to give the command for them to invade the Soul Society, even going as far as to attack Gabriel Sanverz when he attempted to get past him. Aside from his aggressive side, he is very loyal to the King, staying by his side for thousands of years, even after he died once, and waiting patiently for his return. Also, he haves some sort of mannerisms similar to wolves, growling at danger, moving in packs/groups, eating first and forcing his lessers to wait their turn, taking what ever he wants. Its this side of him that generally causes most Sternritters to be angry with him and avoid him. When not in combat or in any business, he is walking around the Ice palace, training his Werewolf senses, and sleeping in high places. He generally prefers to sleep on the roof of the Ice Palace, near the Kings throne, and anywhere with a decent view of the Ice Palace. 'History' He is a Partholgin, a race that went extinct thousands of years ago, most likely meaning Sven is more than a thousand years old. Furthermore, he was stated to have patiently waited for his King to revive, 999 thousand years later. He is also aware who Caius Dëwytt is, having watched him from his time as a Human up until he become a Dashing Eight member. Sven was stated to have stalked and watched Caius from afar. By orders from the King, Sven is in a constant pursue of both Natsuko Emiya, Shirubī Sofiria, Kyoku Kaito, and Caius Dëwytt to capture them as the "last pieces of the puzzle" to finish Project Harbinger. He participated in the third and fourth Akuma Senjou War. He would later retreat with his King back to the Ice Palace where they would prepare to attack again during the fifth Akuma Senjou war. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' He gon' fand you, so you can runentayell dat. 'Equipment' Large Combat Knife: He possesses a combat knife that he used against Kyoku Kaito and Toriki Kaito. Daggers: He possesses throwing daggers that are made to cause pain rather than kill. 'Powers & Abilities' Werewolf Powers & Abilities Spirit Weapon 'Trivia' *He was stated to have taken a interest in another Werewolf, indicating there are other Werewolves. 'Navigation' Wandenreich